Her Captain
by NoDoubtFan
Summary: Elizabeth walked out of the shop with both a smile and a frown on her face. She was going to miss her captain, but now, she had officially made him her captain, and no one else could tell her any different. Sparrabeth. Rated M for smut


**Hey everyone! This is my first PotC story! Yay! I've been reading PotC fanfiction for over a year now, and I finally decided to write my own!!! This is a Sparrabeth story of course, because they're meant to be together, you can't deny it!!**

**This takes place after Curse of the Black Pearl, and before DMC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, PotC, Disney does. **

**xoxoSPARRABETHxoxo**

**Her Captain (Sparrabeth)**

It had been over a month since she had last seen him; and now she was going to see him again tonight. He had sent her a simple not on a wrinkled piece of paper that said "BSS 9T." That meant black smith workshop at 9 o'clock tonight. She couldn't help but be excited when she got the note written in their secret code. The have had these special meetings before over the past couple of months. They always met in the same spot, same time.

Elizabeth looked out of her bedroom window, and she guessed that it was around four o'clock. Five more hours until she would sneak out of the governor's mansion and meet up with the most notorious pirate in the Caribbean. Even though she was engaged to none other then William Turner, she just couldn't let Jack go. Tonight, she hoped to get more than sword fighting accomplished.

Yes, those were what her meetings with Jack consisted of. He was teaching her to fight like a pirate. It took a lot of begging on her part, but at last he agreed to teach her. He said whenever "The Pearl" would take port at Tortuga; he would send her a message written in their code.

They always met when it was dark, so no one would see her and Jack together, and so they could practice in the black smith's shop. It was the perfect place to practice because there was a lot of space, and there was an abundance of swords. It was a lot easier than having to carry your own to the secret location.

It was now six o'clock, and Elizabeth went to go and meet her father for dinner. She pretended like it was a normal night; she tried to not seem too excited. She tried her hardest to concentrate on what her father was saying about the politics in Port Royal, or who was being sent to the gallows tomorrow. That topic of conversation didn't seem to interest her. The only thing that was on her mind was her meeting with Jack. She wondered if she would be too chicken to make a move this time. She wondered if her insides would still boil if he called her 'love.' She wondered if he would bring a bottle of rum for them to share after they finished practicing.

"Elizabeth, are you ok?" her father asked her.

"I'm fine." Elizabeth said as she snapped out of her daydream. Damn Captain Jack Sparrow for being so irresistible. Damn him.

"You must be tired, go and rest now." The governor said to his daughter, ushering one of the maids over to help Elizabeth to her room.

When she insisted that she was fine, and that she wasn't ill, she told the maid to leave her alone. When the maid left, Elizabeth got dressed into her nightgown, and pretended to go to sleep. After an hour of just lying in her bed, staring up at the dark ceiling, Elizabeth decided to get dressed into the proper sword fighting attire. She dressed herself into one of Will's old shirts, a pair of breeches, and a pair of shoes. She put her hair up with a white ribbon, and put it up in a hat. Her goal was to look as far from as a woman as possible. Now, she only half an hour to sneak out of the house, and around Port Royal to go and meet Jack.

Elizabeth opened up her bedroom window, and climbed down using the wiring that all of the flowers were strung around. She hoped that no one was looking out of the windows at the moment, especially her father. Once she reached the ground, she sprinted away from the governor's mansion. When she was out of sight, she slowed down and started walking. She hoped that she wouldn't attract too much attention, and she was hoping that no one would recognize her. Thoughts like these went through her mind every time she would walk to her meetings with Jack. It was only a ten minute walk, but she liked being there early; she liked to watch her captain arrive.

When she arrived at the blacksmith's workshop, she took out they keys, and unlocked the door when no one was looking. Even if they did look, they probably would've been drunk anyway. It's not like they would remember anything.

She was surprised that Will would trust her with a key to the shop. She thought that she made it pretty clear that she can't be trusted, but Will can be so naïve; he thinks what he wants to think.

The shop was dark, considering that it was night time. Lighted torches could be seen through the windows, and Elizabeth ran and lit some of the candles in the store. No one would probably notice, because again, they're all drunk. She went and sat down on the floor, waiting for her beloved captain to arrive.

She waited for about ten minutes before the door to the shop opened. In the doorway, stood Captain Jack. "Lizzie." He whispered.

"Jack." Elizabeth whispered so that only Jack could hear her. "It's good to see you again." When she looked Jack in the face, her insides boiled.

"You too love." Jack responded as he put a bottle of rum on the floor. _He brought the rum!_ "Don't burn this one love; it's the last on the Pearl."

"I was actually hoping that you would bring it." Elizabeth said.

"Has dear Lizzie developed a taste for rum?" Jack asked.

"Yes she has." Elizabeth answered. "On to the swords."

"Do ye think ye can remember what we did last time?"

"I think I've got an idea." Elizabeth said. She grabbed a sword out of its holder next to her, and she held it in front of her, guarding herself.

"Nice and swift, very unexpected." Jack said as he grabbed his sword out of his belt. They both circled, waiting for the other to make the move.

"Ladies first." Jack said.

"I'm not a lady, I'm a pirate, but if you insist." Elizabeth through clenched teeth as she aimed her sword at Jack, and he guarded himself from her blade with his own. He then stepped towards her, and she stepped back making her blade collide with his. The movements grew faster, the clinging of the swords louder, with each second that went on.

"Ah, so ye do remember love." Jack said.

"I learn faster then you think." Elizabeth said.

"In that case, there's no need for me to come anymore." Jack answered.

Elizabeth stopped what she was doing. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you are a good fighter Lizzie. There's not more for ye to learn from Jack."

"Well, we don't have to fight; you can just come and visit me." Elizabeth argued.

"Yes, but is that fair to young William? You are his fiancé."

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." Elizabeth argued again.

"Ah, ye are a pirate Lizzie." Jack smiled.

"So let me come with you." Elizabeth said. "I can become part of the crew. You said it yourself; I'm a good fighter, and a pirate."

"It is frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard love." Jack said remembering what his first mate Mr. Gibbs told him.

Elizabeth gave up. She knew it was impossible to win a fight with words against Jack. He could talk his way in and out of any situation. "Well, do you think I can at least pay you for your services?"

"What are ye thinking of love?" Jack asked as Lizzie walked closer and closer until their faces were inches apart. He could fell her warm heated breath against his face.

"This." Elizabeth said as she pushed her lips against Jack's. She had been waiting god knows how long to do that. What she didn't know is that Jack felt the same too. She was slightly surprised when he kissed her back, but happy nonetheless. She could taste the rum in his mouth, and she loved it. Even though she use to consider it a vile drink, she loved how it tasted when it was mixed with her captain.

"Are ye sure about this love? What about William?" Jack asked. He really didn't want to stop, but someone had to be the sensible one. Surprisingly, that was him.

"I don't care Jack, and yes, I'm sure." Lizzie said as she and Jack fell down to the dirt covered floor, not caring how filthy it was. Jack pulled her into his lap, so that she was straddling him. He reached under her shirt to explore her soft skin. Elizabeth ran her hands through his hair, as if she never wanted to let go. She then took her lips off of his, and started planting kisses along his cheek, and her lips landed on his ear. "I've been waiting for this." Lizzie whispered, making his blood boil.

"Aye, you and me both love." Jack answered. "No more teasing." Jack then took the bottom of Lizzie's shirt in his hands, and pulled it over her head without any hesitation. He explored her soft un-tanned skin with his lips, kissing every part of her possible. _"God, she's beautiful."_ Jack thought. His kisses followed up her neck which made her let out a groan of pleasure, before they landed on her lips again.

Lizzie was removing all of Jack's "effects" so that she could get as close as she possibly could to him. Close wasn't close enough. Lizzie then removed his shirt, so she could trace the outlines of his scars with her lips. She then pushed her body into his, and kissed him as hard as she could. Jack cupped one of her breasts in his hands, and ran his thumb over it until he heard Lizzie let out another groan of pleasure.

Jack reached down, and undid the buttons on her breeches. He slid them off of her, exposing her; all of her. Jack ran his scarred and calloused hand up her smooth thigh, as she kissed him more and more energetically. She could feel him underneath her, which only made her want him more and more every second.

"I thought you said no more teasing Jack." Elizabeth said.

Jack smiled as she undid his leather belt, and pulled it off of him. She then unbuttoned his pants, and reached inside of them; to feel him. Jack felt himself growing larger and harder inside of her grasp. Elizabeth then slid his breeches off of him.

Jack pushed Elizabeth off of him, and he lay down next to her.

"Say you want me." Jack requested.

"I want you Captain Jack Sparrow." Elizabeth said. Even though she whispered it, Jack could hear the desire in her voice.

Jack positioned himself on top of his Lizzie, and slid himself into her. He loved how it felt to be so close to her. _His Lizzie_. He could feel her tighten under him; it was only her first time. Her finger nails dug deep into his back, forming shallow cuts.

"Jack it hurts." Elizabeth cried; her face showed a little fear.

"It'll get better soon love." Jack soothed her. He was right. In a second, the pain subsided, and she moved with Jack. Elizabeth arched her hips trying to bring him as close to her as possible.

"Harder." Elizabeth requested.

"Your wish is my command love." Jack said as they movements became faster and much more swift. They both let out groans of pleasure, showing the other just how good it felt.

**xoxoSPARRABETHxoxo**

Jack lay on his back, holding his Lizzie close to him. It was probably around two o'clock in the morning.

"You should be heading back home love." Jack whispered to Lizzie.

"I want to stay with you." Elizabeth argued. She hated being imprisoned in Port Royal. She wanted to go on adventures, not be the common housewife of a common blacksmith. She wanted to live on the open seas, on the _Black Pearl_ with her captain.

"I want you to stay too, but I promise that I will be back for you." Jack promised. "I should probably be getting back to me crew." Jack got up, and put his breeches, shirt, and effects back on. She didn't want to go home, she wanted to stay in Jack's arms forever. Even though she didn't want to, Elizabeth followed suit putting back on her breeches, shirt, and hat; tying her hair up with her ribbon again.

Jack took one of his many rings off of his finger, and held it out to Elizabeth.

"Lizzie, I want you to take me ring." Jack offered. It was a teal color, with a silver band. The ring was rather shiny, even though it wasn't a gem. It looked rather like a polished rock, but it was still beautiful. _It was still Jack's._ "It's so that you know that I will be back for you, that we will see each other again."

Elizabeth accepted the ring, and kissed her captain on the lips. She wanted to let the tears that were behind her eyes fall, but pirates didn't cry. "Thank you Jack Sparrow."

"Ye welcome love." Jack answered. "You better go home now, before anyone notices that you're gone."

"I'll miss you Jack." Elizabeth said kissing her captain for the last time, giving up in begging him to let her go with him. She knew her captain very well, he could talk himself out of any situation, even though sometimes it probably hurt to do so.

"Aye, same here love." Jack answered.

Elizabeth walked out of the black smith's shop with both a smile and a frown on her face. She was going to miss her captain, but now, he was officially her captain, and no one else could say any different.

**xoxoSPARRABETHxoxo**

**How was that for my first smutty/Sparrabeth one-shot? Please Review, it would really make my day. Constructive criticism is welcome. And, I'll give you virtu-rum!!!! Now a real pirate can't deny any type of rum, aye?**


End file.
